Oscar Pine/History
Events *Battle of Haven *Airship Heist Battles Background Oscar's home was with his aunt on a farm somewhere in the Kingdom of Mistral. Several months after the Fall of Beacon, Oscar's soul was joined with that of Professor Ozpin, and he became the most recent incarnation of the ancient warrior Ozma. ''RWBY'' Daily Life on a Farm When Oscar is first seen, he wakes up from a dream and begins doing chores around the farm. After he finishes his work and heads back into the barn with his tools, he notices something strange in the mirror. Looking at his reflection, he nervously calls out "Hello?". After a pause, he hears Ozpin introduce himself and flies backward into a stack of hay. His aunt calls out from the farmhouse and tells him to be careful with his tools. In the middle of the night, he refuses to follow Ozpin's orders to leave the farm and go to the city of Mistral. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Next Step" *"Family" *"Punished" Journey to the City of Mistral An unspecified amount of time later, Oscar decides to leave the farm and begin his journey to the City of Mistral. He encounters Hazel Rainart, who Ozpin tells him is not someone to be taken lightly. He boards the train and sees an advertisement for Haven Academy. After arriving in Mistral, he finds Qrow Branwen in a tavern. Ozpin pressures him to talk, so he asks Qrow to return The Long Memory. Oscar accompanies a drunk Qrow back to the house in Mistral where he and Team RNJR are staying. At first, the team are confused and very suspicious of Oscar's unexpected appearance. As the inebriated Qrow incoherently rambles, claiming "he found him", Oscar introduces himself to the team as Oscar Pine and Professor Ozpin. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Kuroyuri" *"No Safe Haven" *"Welcome to Haven" In Mistral Oscar sits as Team RNJR wonders about his identity. He shares quite an awkward moment with Ruby Rose, saying he never met Huntsmen before with Ruby responding saying that she has never met a person with two souls as well and she told him that it was a first time for all of them. Then, Oscar gives Ozpin control over his body and is present mentally when Ozpin reveals his true nature. Ozpin plans that the group gather more Huntsmen and train before ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge. As a part of this, Oscar questions what Ozpin means that Oscar must strengthen his body and Aura. Oscar trains with Team RNJR outside. He practices hand-to-hand combat with Ruby only to be knocked down after not engaging his Aura. He gives Ozpin physical control, and after Ozpin spars with Ruby, Oscar is visibly tired from the energy spent. He learns the difficulty of training his Aura and that he can eventually unlock his Semblance with enough practice. One night, Oscar trains by himself with The Long Memory in the training room when Ruby comes downstairs. He admits he feels as if he has had the weapon for more than a lifetime. After Ruby encourages him that he will be ready for combat in no time, Oscar admits his fears of the inevitable conflict. When she tries to cheer him up, he bursts in anger as to how she seems so calm in the midst of all the chaos surrounding her. After Oscar calms down, Ruby shares how she lost two of her dearest friends - Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina. She admits she is frightened because Salem is willing to kill both her enemies and innocent bystanders, but she is moving forward in memory of her fallen friends because they would have done the same for her. As she goes back upstairs, Ruby acknowledges Oscar for his bravery and perseverance. Ozpin remarks that despite Ruby's faults, she possesses a spark to inspire others even in dark times. Oscar concludes that their situation is tough on Ruby, to Ozpin's agreement. On a later day, Oscar watches as Ruby reunites with two of her old teammates - Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee. After the former Beacon students have dinner together, Oscar allows Ozpin to take control and catch up with everyone about what they have learned. When he regains control of his body, Oscar finds himself touching Yang's shoulder and pulls back nervously. One morning, Oscar tells Qrow that Ozpin wishes to speak with him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Unforeseen Complications" *"Lighting the Fire" *"Necessary Sacrifice" *"Known by its Song" *"Rest and Resolutions" *"A Perfect Storm" Battle of Haven On the night of the full moon, Oscar and his allies travel to Haven to meet with Lionheart, and they are ambushed by Raven Branwen, Vernal, Hazel and Cinder's faction. As fighting breaks out, Oscar walks to Lionheart, reveals himself as Ozpin's host and begins to attack. Throughout the fight, Oscar is on the offense, but the fight abruptly stops when Weiss is fatally impaled by Cinder Fall. Finding Ruby knocked out by Emerald Sustrai, Oscar knocks Lionheart away and rushes to Ruby's side to wake her up. After Lionheart exposes Oscar's identity as Ozpin's reincarnation to Hazel, Hazel attacks him. Even when he is at a great disadvantage, Oscar refuses to let Ozpin take over because he needs to fight. When he learns about the death of Hazel's younger sister Gretchen, Oscar defends Ozpin by stating that she made the choice of becoming a Huntress. He then loses consciousness when Ozpin commandeers his body against his wishes. After the battle concludes, Ozpin rests within Oscar's consciousness, with the young boy telling Qrow that he used up too much energy fighting. Oscar then tells Qrow one more message from Ozpin - that they need to get the Relic to Atlas - before losing consciousness from exhaustion. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The More the Merrier" *"Vault of the Spring Maiden" *"Haven's Fate" Journey to Atlas As they recover back at the house, Oscar and his allies learn more about the Relic of Knowledge from Ozpin, as it can answer three questions every one hundred years but they have already been used. Two weeks following the Battle of Haven, Oscar prepares with his friends to ride a train to Argus to find a way to the kingdom of Atlas. After witnessing Dee and Dudley making fools out of themselves, Oscar tells everyone that seeing fools like them makes him relieved that they are not entrusted with protecting the world. While on the train, they are attacked by the Grimm, and Oscar angrily tells Ozpin that he has things under control due to the incident back in Haven. On the roof, he is tasked by Qrow to get Dudley to turn off the turrets because they are just attracting the Grimm to the passengers. When the train reaches a tunnel, Oscar tries to tend to an injured Dudley when the others arrive. As they start formulating a plan to have Ren use his Semblance to mask the emotions of the passengers to get them away from the Grimm with Jaune's help, Ozpin takes over Oscar's body, informs everyone that the Grimm are also attracted to the Relic. Eventually, it is decided that Team JNPR will get the passengers to the front cars while Oscar, Team RWBY and Qrow fend off the Grimm in the back. After a hard-fought battle, the train crashes into the snow and the heroes are met by Maria Calavera. As they recover, Oscar agrees with the frustrated heroes, saying they deserve an explanation on why Ozpin withheld information on the Relic after promising not to lie to them. Ozpin forcefully takes over Oscar's body, defending himself and his reasoning for keeping the late Lionheart's betrayal a secret. Ozpin realizes he does not have the Relic, and when he requests Ruby give it to him, Oscar takes over his body. Oscar struggles and tells them that Ozpin is hiding information on the lamp and that calling for Jinn will summon her. Ruby calls for Jinn, and the world around them stops. Jinn, a being made by the God of Light, appears from the lamp and introduces herself. She says there are two questions remaining for their current time period. Ozpin takes control of Oscar's body, and Jinn recognizes him as everyone realizes Ozpin's blatant lie. Ozpin begs Ruby to refrain from asking anything, but she asks Jinn what Ozpin is hiding from them. Oscar is present as Jinn reveals that once upon a time, Salem was a lonely human girl stuck in a tower. The heroes then learn of Oscar's first incarnation as Ozma, and how he was tasked by the God of Light to defeat Salem and save mankind. But they are all shocked when they find that Ozpin cannot defeat his former lover and that he does not have a plan to stop her once and for all. Upon seeing that he has lost all faith from his allies, Qrow punches him and Ozpin seals himself away in his mind, leaving the farm boy scared, confused and in pain as it took effect when he was given back control over his body. As the tension in the group rises, Maria steps up, helps Oscar to his feet and directs them to a nearby trail. When given The Long Memory by Ruby, Oscar asks if he is just going to be another life for the Headmaster, only for Ruby's assurance to be struck down by Qrow. Following the trail, the heroes come across Brunswick Farms and enter to take shelter from the snowstorm. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Argus Limited" *"Uncovered" *"The Lost Fable" *"So That's How It Is" Nightmare of Brunswick Farms After Qrow breaks down the front door of the main house so they can get inside, everyone searches out the house to find ways to warm themselves. But things become terrifying for the group when Weiss and Yang find a pair of decomposed corpses on the bed in the master bedroom. As the group gathers around the fire in the living room, they learn from Qrow that everyone else on the estate also supposedly died while they slept, and they have no other choice but to spend the night at the manor until the storm clears. As Ruby suggests that there should be supplies for them to use, Oscar adds that they might be able to find a car. He then stays in the living room with Maria to tend to the fire as the others search for food and transport. That night, Oscar learns from Maria that the books she has been reading are the journals of Bartleby, the founder of the estate, and that the farmers were able to get by for a while until complications slowed down productions. The group then go to sleep so that they can leave in the morning. The next day, they are prepared to go when Qrow's Semblance flattens one of the tires. As Ruby tries to lift the group's spirit by reason that this is what they signed up for, Oscar counters that they wanted to save the world, not delay the inevitable. Soon, most of the group want to leave the Relic of Knowledge at the bottom of the nearby well so that Salem will have a challenge finding it. When Ruby unintentionally drops the lamp down the well and the team goes after it, Oscar is tasked by Qrow to fix the tire. He uses an air machine to pump the tire and is just about finished when he is yelled at by Yang that they needed to go. Once everyone is on the flatbed, the group quickly escape from Brunswick Farms. The group learns from Maria that the deaths of the farm estate were caused by the Apathy, which Bartleby attempted to use to cut costs on Huntsman protection. Oscar then reads the farmer's last entry: that he was able to capture a pair of the Apathy and placed them in the cellar, and planned on sealing the water entrance to keep them caged. But the plan backfired when the rest of the pack followed their missing pair and killed the farmers by draining them of their willpower. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Coming Storm" *"Alone in the Woods" A Brief Respite The group then listens to Maria's past as a Silver-Eyed Warrior as the legendary Grimm Reaper, who was sadly blinded when she was younger and went into hiding out of fear. Then Ruby gets a call on her Scroll from Jaune, and then they later find that they have reached Argus. Outside the city walls, they meet up with Jaune, Ren and Nora, the last of whom energetically knocks Oscar over. After riding on the trolley through the city, they go to Cotta-Arc house and meet Saphron, Terra and Adrian, and they enjoy a meal of sandwiches. The next day, the group approaches the base to find a way to Atlas, but Caroline Cordovin, the special operative in charge of Argus, refuses passage to all but Weiss. The gate closes on them and Qrow goes to drink, leaving Oscar and Ruby with discouraged looks when Nora believes that Ozpin might come up with a plan. Back at the house, Oscar and Team RWBY informs Jaune's group about Ozpin and Salem, leaving them furious. When Oscar tries to calm them down by saying that they are not the enemy, he is suddenly pinned on the wall by Jaune, who angrily shouts if Oscar is really Ozpin pretending to be the farm boy. Ruby manages to stop Jaune from hurting Oscar, but the damage has already been done, as the farm boy is left broken in spirit. When the group splits to have time for themselves, Oscar goes missing, leaving the others worried. Oscar finds a new outfit somewhere in Argus and returns to the Cotta-Arc house when everyone is still out looking for him. While baking a casserole for everyone, he opens the front door to all of them. Ecstatic, everyone runs into the house and greets him with questions before Jaune gives a heartfelt apology. Oscar accepts it, saying he was concerned about the same things as Jaune and that he wants to make the most of whatever time he has before Ozpin's consciousness overtakes his. He then listens to Jaune's offered plan of stealing a military airship to get to Atlas. The group is left disheartened when Qrow quickly objects to the idea, but their spirits are lifted when Ruby stands up to her uncle and decides that they should do things their way. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Grimm Reaper" *"Dead End" *"Lost" The Airship Heist Oscar is on the cliffside with most of the group as they wait for Weiss and Maria to pick them up with a stolen airship. As he notices Ruby's concern for her uncle, Oscar assures her that it i going to be okay. The plan starts to fall apart, however, when Blake does not disable the radar, and Cordovin catches Weiss and Maria. As they are about to face the officer's Colossus, the group decides to fight the machine using their small size and numbers to their advantage. Oscar rides with Maria on the airship to search for a weak spot. During the battle, he takes note of the cannon's mechanism before shouting at Ruby to move quickly from an incoming attack. Although the group disables the Colossus' shields, Cordovin turns the tide against them. Oscar and Maria intervene to save Ruby, but the officer throws a missile at them, hitting them. After Ruby gets to safety, Oscar tells her and the group about his discovery: while the Dust is locked into the cannon before being fired, the missiles are exposed outside. Therefore, a well-placed shot can detonate the missiles and potentially destroy the cannon. Ruby jumps onto the airship and fires at the missiles when they get close, but the attempt fails and the airship is electrocuted with a lightning Dust attack. As Maria is temporarily blinded, Oscar is left to commandeer the ship and they crash land into the trees. He later tends to the elder as she tries to repair her eyes while Ruby confronts Cordovin. The entire group is later baffled when Ruby jumps into the cannon and fires at the charged Dust blast, resulting in the cannon destroyed. But their victory is short-lived as Cordovin calls on her forces to attack the group, causing Oscar to panic and Maria calling everyone so they can escape. Suddenly, they receive word that a Leviathan is coming towards Argus. After Blake and Yang rejoin the group, they board the ship to get back to Argus and find the Leviathan breaking through the first city shield. The group tries to fly past the battlefield to try to stop the giant Grimm, only to arrive too late as it destroys the last city shield. But the Leviathan is petrified by Ruby and Cordovin finishes it off. The group is then allowed to travel to Atlas by the special operative. Later that night, the students find themselves amazed of Ruby for her feats back in Argus. But when Oscar becomes the center of attention for saving the ship from crashing, he admits that he was actually by Ozpin. The farm boy is not sure if his previous self has been watching them the entire time, but believes that he was looking out for them. Suddenly they are informed by Qrow that they have finally reached the kingdom of Atlas, and everyone looks through the windows in awe of the floating city. But they are quickly shocked to find the kingdom surrounded by the Atlas air fleet. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Stealing from the Elderly" *"The Lady in the Shoe" *"Seeing Red" *"Our Way" Category:History pages